


Machigatta no otoko

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Confessions, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Jun entendió. Entendió, porque sólo había un hombre de quien pudiera estar equivocado enamorarse.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	Machigatta no otoko

**Machigatta no otoko**

**(El hombre equivocado)**

Esa mañana, hacía más frio que lo normal.

Aiba se había despertado en su cama, sin tener gana de levantarse para ir al trabajo.

Tendrían que filmar el nuevo episodio del Himitsu no Arashi.

Jun y él.

Desde que había sabido que tenían que filmar juntos, había vivido un poco de espera y un poco de ansiedad.

Tenía que hablarle, pero no tenía gana de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, sabía de no poderlo evitar. Durante días había buscado el momento correcto, esperando para estar seguro de lo que tenía que decirle.

Había evitado de quedarse solo con él, porque no se sentía listo.

Pero había esperado demasiado ya, y sentía que ya no podía aguantarse.

Se sentía increíblemente culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el hecho que Jun lo ignorara lo hacía sentir aún peor.

Lo conocía desde hace quince años, siempre habían sido amigos, y siempre había sido sincero con él.

Se lo debía.

~

Esa mañana, Jun no estaba tranquilo.

Tenía una extraña sensación, como si tuviera que ocurrir algo desagradable. Y, aunque se diera cuenta de la irracionalidad de eso, no tenía éxito de desprenderse de ese nerviosismo.

Era Aiba, decidió.

Hace cuando había pisado en el coche, se había dado cuenta que pasaba algo con él.

Mientras filmaban guardaba su compostura normal – es decir, ninguna compostura – pero en cuanto las cámaras se apagaban, se quedaba en silencio y evitaba su mirada.

Jun estaba profundamente irritado, y extremadamente confundido; no sabe lo que pasaba, lo que había ocurrido a su amigo, lo ponía aún más nervioso.

Fue sólo al acabar del rodaje que decidió de contraatacar.

Habían saludado al personal y al invitado, y estaban listos para volver a casa, cuando Jun paró al amigo en el pasillo de los estudios de la TBS, cogiéndole una muñeca.

Vio a Aiba sobresaltar y girarse, luego bajar los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quien había sido a pararlo.

“Jun... dime.” murmuró, en una voz baja que el menor raramente le había oído utilizar.

“¿Quieres cenar juntos? Está tarde ya, y no tengo gana de volver a casa y cocinar.” le pidió con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no pasara nada extraño.

Lo vio titubear unos segundos. Luego Aiba sonrió, tardado, y asintió.

“Vale, me apunto. De hecho... hay algo de que querría hablarte.” contestó.

Y la sonrisa, aun tardada, había definitivamente desaparecido.

~

Aiba jugaba con los palillos con su okonomiyaki.

O, más que jugar, estaba mejor decir que lo estaba torturando.

Estaba nervioso, y nunca recordaba de haberse sentido así en su vida.

Casi había tenido éxito de escaparse de sus responsabilidades, pero Jun no le había dejado ruta de escape; había visto que había algo equivocado, y Aiba no había pensado ni por un momento de poder tener éxito de fingirse indiferente.

Su amigo siempre había sido sensible a malestares ajenos, una cualidad que siempre le había gustado en él.

Hasta ese momento.

Vio los dedos de Jun chasquear frente a él, como para despertarlo.

“Aiba-chan, ¿Qué? ¿Estás todavía con nosotros?” le preguntó, irónico. Aiba rio bajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Gomen ne, Jun. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.”

El menor levantó una ceja, poco convencido.

“¿Pues? ¿De qué querías hablarme?”

Aiba aguantó la respiración. Luchó contra la gana de levantarse de la mesa y escapar, creyéndolo un gesto demasiado infantil y cobarde para hacerlo de verdad.

Bajó los palillos, metódico, y se esforzó de mirar a Jun.

Vio la preocupación, la confusión, mezcladas con un poco de ansiedad, como si se esperara lo peor.

Y, Aiba lo sabía, no iba a quedarse desilusionado con lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

“No está simple. No querría tener que hablarte de esto, pero... te lo debo, de alguna manera. Quiero decir, te lo habría dicho de todas formas, eres mi amigo y no quiero ocultarte nada, porque...”

“¡Masaki!” exclamó el menor, saliéndose los ojos. Aiba bajó la cabeza, sonrojando. Se daba cuenta de la falta de sentido de su discurso, pero no podía hacer mejor.

Miró abajo. Otra vez, respiró hondo. Otra vez, levantó la mirada, con determinación.

“Jun... me temo que me enamoré.”

~

Jun se salió los ojos.

No entendía.

 _Me temo que me enamoré…_ enamoré. Estaba feliz que Aiba hubiera confiado en él, feliz que fuera enamorado.

Sin embargo, no entendía el ‘me temo’. No entendía su mirada, que todavía tenía una expresión funérea.

Siguió mirándolo, con ansiedad.

“¿De quién?” preguntó, y el instinto le dijo que tal vez no quería conocer la respuesta.

Su amigo parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, y Jun tuvo gana de gritar.

“Aiba...” le animó, viendo que seguía manteniéndose en silencio. “Aiba-chan, ¿de quién?” repitió.

Masaki se mordió un labio, dejando de mirarlo.

“Del hombre equivocado.” murmuró.

Y Jun entendió. Entendió, porque sólo había un hombre de quien pudiera estar equivocado enamorarse.

Tragó. Le habría gustado mucho equivocarse. Le habría gustado fingir de no entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Quería levantarse, irse, correrse. No tener que escucharlo.

En cambio, decidió de hacerse daño.

“Anda, dímelo.” insistió, en tono tan reacio de contradecirse solo.

Le habría gustado que Aiba le dijera un nombre diferente de lo en que estaba pensando. No fue tan afortunado.

“Jun... es Sho.”

Aiba tenía razón, era la persona equivocada.

Equivocada, porque Sho estaba heterosexual hasta la médula.

Equivocada, porque Sho odiaba estar en esas situaciones, tener que desilusionar a un amigo.

Equivocada, porque Jun había luchado ya por esa causa.

Y había perdido.

“Oh.” dijo. Asintió una y otra vez, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de establecer pronto la reacción correcta.

Y se dio cuenta que no iba a tener éxito de engañar a alguien que conocía tan bien como a él.

“¿Piensas de decírselo?” fue todo lo que pudo decirle. Aiba sonrojó, asintiendo brevemente.

Jun cerró los ojos por un momento.

“Yo... quise decírtelo porque lo sé lo que sientes por Sho, sé lo que pasó entre vosotros, y...” balbuceó confusamente el mayor, pero Jun lo interrumpió pronto.

“Aiba-chan... entre Sho-kun y mí no pasó nada. Le dije que sentía algo por él, y él me dijo que no me devolvía. Eso fue todo. Ya no siento nada por él.” en el momento cuando pronunció las palabras, se sintió un monstruo.

Odiaba mentir a Aiba.

“¿Piensas que sea equivocado decírselo?” preguntó, en tono débil, como si fuera confundido y no supiera que hacer.

Ni estaba más claro por Jun; por un lado, no quería herir a su amigo diciéndole brutalmente lo que pensaba, ni quería desalentarlo.

Se sentía atrapado.

“Oye, Masaki, es verdad que Sho me rechazó. Pero fue hace años, era un hombre diferente de lo que es ahora. No sé estarás bien o no, pero... no eres alguien que se guarda las cosas, ¿verdad?”

Yo _soy esa persona_ pensó. _Soy la persona que no muestra nada de sí, la persona que guarda los pensamientos atrapados en una parte de la mente donde sean inaccesibles para todos. Y soy de esta manera también a causa de Sho._

Querría decírselo, así como docenas de veces le habría gustado decirle a alguien como se sentía.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

El okonomiyaki estaba frio ya, incomible, pero ya no tenía hambre.

Se levantaron y salieron del restaurante, y Jun se apresuró, sintiendo una improvisa falta de aire.

En la acera, antes de irse, Aiba lo miró en los ojos, finalmente sin dudas.

“Jun... gracias. Imagino que no fue fácil para ti oírme decir… bien, lo que siento por Sho. Pero como te dije, has estado ahí, y eres mi amigo y yo...”

“Tenías que decírmelo. Lo sé, Masaki.” contestó, en voz harta.

Se sonrieron brevemente, pero la sonrisa de Aiba estaba mucho más sincera que la suya.

Se fueron hacia los respectivos coches, dándose la buenas noches y despidiéndose.

Jun entró, apoyándose pesadamente contra el respaldo.

“Buena suerte, Aiba-chan.” murmuró, antes de poner en marcha e irse.

Iba a hacerle falta.

~

_“Aiba-chan... lo siento.”_

_“Pero tú y yo... todavía estamos amigos, ¿no?”_

_“Gracias. Te quiero, lo sabes.”_

Aiba tenía gana de llorar, pero sabía qué no tenía sentido.

Se había iluso.

Había creído de ser diferente. Que _Sho_ fuera diferente.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo si sus intereses estaban opuestos.

Ese día, hacía más frio que lo normal.

Estaba sentado en la greenroom, esperando que empezaran a filmar.

Estaba muy temprano, estaba todavía a solas; pero no lo sentía mucho, por una vez.

El primero que llegó, extraño destino, fue Jun.

Aiba levantó los ojos, sonriéndole en silencio, y el menor inclinó la cabeza con aire triste.

“No salió como esperabas, ¿verdad?” preguntó, en tono tranquilizador. Aiba suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Lo sabías, ¿no?” preguntó, harto.

Jun sacudió la cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

“No. Podía imaginarlo, pero no lo sabía. Como te dije... pasó mucho tiempo. Y tú no eres mí.” respondió, con un poco de amargura.

Aiba se giró a mirarlo, e instintivamente lo abrazó.

“No soy mejor que ti. Sólo... Sho es hetero, eso es todo. No se trata de mí ni de ti.”

Jun sonrió frente a la capacidad del mayor de consolarlo también cuando habría tenido que ser consolado él.

“Sí, quizás tienes razón. Pero... todavía te sientes rechazado, ¿no? Como si improvisamente te hubiera caído encima un peso que no puedes soportar. ¿Verdad?”

Aiba frunció el entrecejo. Esperó unos segundos, pero no contestó a su pregunta. En cambio, le hizo otra.

“No te pasó, ¿verdad? Todavía estás enamorado de él.” dijo.

Jun rio, una risa triste.

“¿Dices qué está tan obvio?”

El mayor sacudió la cabeza.

“No, no tanto. Pero si te sentiste como me siento ahora yo, no veo como pueda pasar. Es una herida que no se va, ¿no?”

A Aiba le habría gustado ser tranquilizado, y a Jun le habría gustado tranquilizarlo.

Pero no iba a mentir a su amigo.

“No. No pasa. Se cicatriza, sigues adelante. Dejas de pensarlo. Pero siempre se queda allí, no puedes olvidarte que pasó.”

Aiba le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, cediendo al cansancio, más mental que físico.

“Al menos estamos en dos, ¿no? ¿No te hace sentir un poco mejor?”

Rieron, juntos.

Era poco consuelo, y ambos lo sabían. Pero Aiba tenía razón.

No se trataba de compartir el mismo dolor, sino saber qué en el mundo existía alguien que sabía exactamente como se sintiera el otro.

Jun se calló, seguro del hecho que Masaki no se esperaba una respuesta.

Si hasta unos días atrás había deseado no oír lo que tenía que decirle, no saber de su amor por Sho y de lo que sentía, ahora de alguna manera estaba feliz.

Sabía lo que lo esperaba, e iba a quedarse a su lado, ofreciéndole un hombro para llorar, un oído que iba a escucharlo. Un amigo que pudiera entenderlo.

Lo que le habría gustado tener años atrás.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio, hasta que no llegaron todos.

Tenían un mal común, y no hacía realmente falta de palabras; ya no. 


End file.
